El regalo
by Miss Lefroy
Summary: Emilie, una joven bruja, recibe por su cumpleaños un regalo inesperado de alguien muy especial.


**Disclaimer: Este fic participa en el reto temático de noviembre del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".**

* * *

Eran casi las once de la mañana del quince de junio de aquel caluroso 1897. Jason miró su reloj de cuerda una vez más antes de volver a meterlo en el bolsillo de su chaleco. Aparentemente se le veía sereno, apoyado levemente sobre el muro de la estación de King's Cross. Pero no lo estaba. Hacía meses que no veía a la pequeña Emilie. Parecía que hubiese pasado una eternidad, pero en cierto modo, sólo habían hecho tres meses. Era la primera vez que ella viajaría sola hasta casa. Hacía ya dos cursos atrás que él acabó su estancia en Hogwarts y el curso anterior al menos tenía a Jim.

_Jim._

Jason tomó una gran bocanada de aire al pensar en él. A decir verdad, no se permitía en ningún momento pensar en él. Solamente le causaba más dolor del que ya tenía.

Escuchó a lo lejos el silbido que le alertaba de la próxima llegada del expreso a la estación londinense. Se reconoció a sí mismo bastante nervioso por el momento. No entendía el por qué, pero tenía muchas ganas de estrechar por fin entre sus brazos a la alegría de la casa. A su pequeña.

La multitud de padres y alumnos hizo que el reencuentro se demorara más. Jason, solía ser alguien bastante tranquilo. La suave brisa veraniega hizo que se le removiera un poco su media melena color caramelo y se echó los mechones que le cayeron en la frente hacia atrás con ambas manos. Volvía a notarse impaciente. Veía pasar por su lado a demasiadas personas, pero no conseguía encontrar con la pequeña de rizos dorados. Sacó de nuevo su reloj de cuerda y comprobó que sólo habían pasado cinco minutos desde la última vez que lo miró. Mientras volvía a meter nuevamente su reloj en el bolsillo, la vio caminando a paso lento hacia él. Quiso correr hasta ella, pero se contuvo las ganas y decidió esperar a que llegara hasta donde se encontraba.

—¡Jason!—dijo la niña, eufórica, echándose a correr hasta el joven, mientras arrastraba con todas sus fuerzas su baúl.

Soltó de golpe el equipaje y se lanzó a los brazos del muchacho, el cual la abrazó enérgicamente. Éste le devolvió el abrazo sin pensárselo demasiado. Jason no era una persona muy afectiva, pero Emilie era la única persona que dejaba que lo abrazara y espachurrara como sólo ella sabía hacerlo.

—Bienvenida a casa, señorita Applewhite—dijo Jason con una amplia sonrisa, dejando entrever sus perfectos dientes blancos, mientras la soltaba lentamente y le hacía una especie de reverencia.

—Muchas gracias, señor Matthews—contestó la joven, devolviéndole la reverencia, aunque de una manera un poco más cómica.

Un joven muchacho, alto y larguirucho, pasó cerca de la muchacha y, con un leve movimiento de cabeza, saludó cortésmente a la joven.

—Que pase un buen verano, Emilie—dijo sonriéndole, mientras se ajustaba unas gafas redondas que posaban en su larga nariz.

—Igualmente, Albus—contestó la aludida alegremente.

—Nos vemos el uno de septiembre, señorita Applewhite—se giró hacia Jason y, con el mismo gesto de antes, le saludó—. Que pase un buen verano usted también, señor Matthews.

Levantó un poco su picudo sombrero y desapareció de la vista de ambos muchachos. Jason alzó una ceja, mirando a su pequeña amiga con incredulidad.

—¿Albus?—dijo entrecerrando los ojos—¿Albus Dumbledore?

—Ajá—dijo la muchacha sonriente.

—¿Desde cuándo sois tan amigos?—preguntó, mientras lanzaba un hechizo al baúl de Emilie y sujetándolo de un asa—Pensé que no te caía bien—una pequeña risa salió de su garganta.

—¡Eso no es cierto!—replicó Emilie, frunciendo el ceño.

—Bueno, bueno, sólo era una suposición, no me mates—dijo entre risas.

Llegaron al fin hasta la carroza de color caoba que los esperaba fuera de la estación. Jason miró a ambos lados, cerciorándose de que no lo viese nadie y, con un leve movimiento de varita, metió el pesado baúl en la parte trasera del carruaje. Emilie cogió en brazos a _Tangerineek_, sugata persa anaranjada, que hasta entonces dormitaba en su jaula de viaje. Jason le ofreció un brazo a su amiga para ayudarla a apearse al carruaje. Aunque se dio cuenta de que ya casi no le hacía falta tal ayuda, ya que había crecido bastante ese último año. Es más, se había percatado de que Emilie se se estaba convirtiendo en una joven bastante hermosa. La observó un momento, mirándola de arriba abajo mientras se adentraba al coche y se quedó pensativo. ¿Desde cuándo Emilie había cambiado tanto? Tuvo que sacudir la cabeza un par de veces para quitarse la imagen de la cabeza. No podía ser que hubiese crecido tanto en este tiempo.

La casa de los Matthews se hallaba en pleno centro de Londres, muy próximo al Ministerio de Magia, donde el señor Matthews trabajaba en el Departamento de Deportes Mágicos. La casa no era especialmente grande, pero a Emilie siempre le parecía muy acogedora y, sobretodo, familiar. Siempre que iba, la señora Matthews solía tener algo en el horno y, cuando entraba por la puerta, se le llenaban los pulmones con el delicioso aroma del manjar que se estuviera horneando en ese momento. A Emilie le encantaba ir a casa de los Matthews. Y no sólo por las deliciosas comidas de la señora Matthews, sino porque era lo más parecido que tenía a una familia. Ella jamás conoció a la suya; un incendió se apoderó de ella y desde entonces vivía en el orfanato de la ciudad.

Los rayos del sol se filtraban sigilosamente por una de las ventanas de la carroza. Jason miró de reojo a Emilie, que en ese instante parecía algo distraída con algún pensamiento. No sabía cómo cortar aquél silencio que llevaba intacto desde hacía bastante rato, así que soltó lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

—Bueno, cuéntame—dijo carraspeando levemente y poniéndose firme en su asiento—¿qué es lo que has estado haciendo estos meses?

—Pues he estado la mayor parte en la Biblioteca. Ha sido el mejor sitio para...—hizo una pequeña pausa. A la mente le vino la imagen de un muchacho de pelo revuelto y tuvo que sacudir la cabeza para quitárselo de la cabeza si no quería volver a soltar alguna lágrima más—, bueno, para estudiar, claro está—dijo mirando levemente a su amigo.

—Entiendo—dio un pequeño suspiro y giró la cabeza hacia la ventana, mirando distraídamente a la gente de la calle mientras continuaba con la conversación—. Un día de estos te veo casándote con uno de tus amados libros.

—¡Eso no es verdad!—una pequeña risa se le escapó de entre los dientes y se tapó el rostro con una mano. Se irguió en su asiento y, fingiendo indiferencia, miró a su amigo con recelo—No sé qué tiene de malo informarse sobre las cosas que te gustan. Además—carraspeó un poco y sacó un trozo de pergamino que tenía guardado en su pequeño bolsito—, Albus me recomendó unos cuantos para leer durante el verano. Me dijo que, si no los encontraba, que me los enviaría por lechuza—dijo pasándole el trozo de papel a su amigo.

—Vaya—dijo Jason, alzando las cejas, algo sorprendido—, son... unos cuantos libros. Demasiados, a decir verdad.

—¿Demasiados?—exclamó algo extrañada, enumerando la lista mentalmente— Pero si son sólo trece.

—¿Y te parecen pocos?—dijo entre risas.

—No, pero tampoco son tantos como parece—se encogió de hombros y miró por la ventana—. Así tendré la mente ocupada con algo...

Jason pudo percatarse del tono en su voz. Sabía a lo que se refería. No quiso preguntar, así que continuó con la conversación.

—Veo que te cortaste el pelo—dijo estirándole suavemente uno de sus bucles hasta la altura de los hombros—. Te queda bien.

—¡Oh, sí!—dijo rozándose con los dedos la punta de sus rizos dorados—Esto fue cosa del patoso de Marlin Redway. El mes pasado se le fue de las manos una poción y acabó explotando—se frotó ligeramente la sien con la yema de un dedo y suspiró largamente—. Para mi desgracia, me pilló a su lado y acabé con todo el cabello chamuscado. No ocurrió nada grave, pero la enfermera hizo todo lo que pudo por rescatarme mi adorada melena con muy poco éxito—dio otro pequeño suspiro y se encogió de hombros—. De todos modos, tampoco me queda tan mal, ¿no?—alzó una ceja, mirando sonriente a Jason.

—Para nada—contestó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja—. Aunque no sé si me acostumbraré a este nuevo cambio en ti. Pareces hasta más mayor y todo, fíjate—se echó a reír.

—¡No exageres!—dijo entre risas—

Pronto llegarían a su destino. A lo lejos ya podían vislumbrar el orfanato que tanto detestaba regresar Emilie. Siempre que pensaba en él, le traían recuerdos a la mente que prefería olvidar. Aunque por desgracia no fuese así.

—¿Piensas quedarte este verano unas semanas con nosotros o te quieres quedar en tu _amado_ orfanato?—dijo con un pequeño tono de sarcasmo en su tono de voz.

_Tangerineek_, que hasta entonces dormitaba en el regazo de Emilie plácidamente, se despertó sobresaltada y comenzó a bufar algo nerviosa. Los dos amigos se miraron sorprendidos por el comportamiento del animal y se echaron a reír al unísono.

—Por el momento me quedaré unas semanas—dijo agachando la cabeza, con tristeza—. No es que me apasione, pero hace unos días recibí una carta de Sor Aurora y quisiera echarle una mano con algo que me pidió.

—Entiendo—dijo Jason asintiendo—. Bueno, pues espero que pronto podamos disfrutar de tu compañía. No olvides que nos tienes para lo que haga falta. Mi madre está deseando de volver a verte y tenerte unos días entre nosotros.

Emilie le dedicó una amplia sonrisa a su amigo. Cogió a _Tangerineek_ en brazos y esperó a que la carroza se detuviera delante de la puerta. Cuando llegaron, Jason bajó de inmediato del coche y le extendió una mano a su amiga para ayudarla a bajar. Éste cogió con la mano libre a la gata para que la muchacha bajara con más facilidad. Una vez que bajaron el equipaje de la joven muchacha, ésta se acercó a Jason para despedirse de él.

—Sólo serán unas pocas semanas. Prometo ir a veros en breve.

Jason le cogió una de sus manos y la besó brevemente, a lo que Emilie le soltó para estrecharlo entre sus brazos y dedicarle un cálido abrazo. Se separó de él lentamente, cogió sus pertenencias y entró despacio por la puerta del orfanato, siendo recibida con una cálida bienvenida por parte de sor Aurora.

Sor Aurora era la única de aquel orfanato que sabía toda la historia mágica de Emilie. Era una mujer bonachona, de la cual Emilie siempre le tenía un especial aprecio. Cuando, a los 11 años de edad, Emilie recibió su carta de Hogwarts, fue precisamente la monja quien se la entregó, bastante extrañada por la manera en que llegó, a manos de una lechuza blanca. Emilie no supo cómo explicarle todo aquello, puesto que hacía tan sólo unos pocos meses que sabía de su condición de bruja. Jim, un chico que conoció de casualidad unos meses atrás, le explicó todo lo relacionado con el mundo que él vivía, al que pertenecía; un mundo al que ella también le correspondía. El señor Matthews fue quien le explicó todo lo que pasaba alrededor de la pequeña. En un principio no estaba seguro de si hacerlo, pero la monja le juró por la Sagrada Biblia, que jamás revelaría la verdadera identidad de la niña y que podía confiar ciegamente en ella. Tras dudar unos minutos, le comentó todo lo que necesitaba saber.

—_Siempre puede alegar que a Emilie la han aceptado en uno de los mejores internados de Inglaterra—le comentó a sor Aurora para excusar la ausencia de la niña._

—_¿Y con qué pretexto explico esos motivos, señor Matthews?—preguntó preocupada la monja, con una mano bien sujeta al crucifijo que llevaba colgando se su pecho._

—_¡Llámeme Cole, por favor!—comentó con su enorme sonrisa—. Pues podemos hacer que he sido yo quien la ha mandado—contestó satisfecho por la ocurrencia—. A decir verdad, bien que podría proporcionarle la mejor educación a Emilie. Es una niña muy buena y muy lista._

—_Sí, sí que lo es—dijo asintiendo la religiosa—. Está bien, yo me encargaré de informar a todos lo que usted me propone. Pero, a cambio, prométame que se encargará de que no le pase nada a la niña. ¿Me lo promete?—la cara de preocupación de sor Aurora iba aumentando. Seguía sin tener la más remota idea de lo que estaba haciendo, pero sólo tenía una cosa clara: quería lo mejor para la pequeña. Y si ir a ese extraño colegio, lo era, no iba a ser ella quien lo impidiera. _

Habían pasado varias semanas y a Emilie le parecía extraño que Jason aún no le hubiera hecho alguna visita como normalmente solía hacer cuando la muchacha pasaba muchos días sin hacer acto de presencia en casa de los Matthews, así que esperó a que todos se durmieran esa noche para poder mandarle una nota. Buscó impaciente la ubicación de _Tangerineek_. Llevaba varios días perdida y ya iba siendo que apareciera. Un leve maullido de la gata, hizo que Emilie se sobresaltara y se dirigiera hasta la ventana. La abrió y sacó de uno de los bolsillos de su camisón un pequeño pergamino enrollado que, inmediatamente, ató al collar del felino. _Tangerineek_ estaba acostumbrada a mandar mensajes por parte de su dueña a Jim o, según qué ocasión, a Jason, así que sabía de sobra hacia dónde dirigirse. Emilie sospechaba que, en alguna de sus salidas nocturnas, debía de acabar en casa de sus amigos, porque normalmente venía limpia y con el estómago lleno. Al terminar de atar el diminuto pergamino, hizo tintinear el cascabel de la gata y temió, por unos instantes, que alguno de sus compañeras de habitación se despertaran. En cuanto comprobó que no era así, regresó hasta la ventana y depositó a _Tangerineek_ en la repisa de ésta.

Todos los años, cuando quería pasar unos días en casa de sus mejores amigos, siempre tenía muchos problemas para poder abandonar el orfanato sin que Columbus Stradlingse metiera por en medio. En más de una ocasión, llegaba a tardar días en poder hacerlo. El señor Stradling era una persona detestable y siempre menospreciaba todo aquello relacionado con la que él consideraba la más rarita del orfanato. Siempre que se le presentaba la ocasión, le solía hacer la vida imposible, así que, para evitarse el tener que aguantar al dichoso profesor. Así que, desde el verano anterior, decidió que lo mejor sería hacerlo de madrugada, siempre y cuando le dejara una nota previa a Sor Aurora explicándole su ausencia y de cuanto sería. Normalmente le decía que estaría el resto del verano fuera para no tener que estar llevando todas sus pertenencias de un lado a otro.

Emilie, una vez que verificó que su gata estaba rumbo a la casa de los Matthews, comenzó a hacer su equipaje. La gata no regresaba con la respuesta, así que eso le hizo pensar que tal vez no se presentaría hasta la mañana siguiente y eso le crearía problemas. Pero, una hora más tarde, Jason se apareció en su dormitorio, tan sigiloso que Emilie dio un pequeño respingo por la sorpresa.

El joven muchacho se puso un dedo en la boca, miró a las demás chicas que dormían plácidamente en sus camas y le preguntó, de manera casi inaudible, si estaba lista para irse. La chica asintió, sonriente y se acercó despacio y sin hacer ruido hasta su baúl. Jason la siguió, situándose al lado de éste, cogiéndole de un asa y sacando de un bolsillo de su chaqueta, lo que a Emilie se le antojó, una tetera de porcelana. Ya sabía para lo que servía, pero no esperaba semejante objeto para la ocasión. Las veces anteriores habían sigo una pluma y un reloj de bolsillo respectivamente, pero una tetera era lo último que se le pasaría por la cabeza que trajera su amigo como traslador. Soltó una pequeña carcajada, miró a Jason, se colocó a su lado y sujetó con fuerza del asa de dicha tetera. Odiaba tremendamente hacer ese tipo de viajes, así que optó por abrazarse fuertemente al joven, ya que acababa siempre muy mareada y, de ese modo, no tanto. Claro que, a decir verdad, el hecho de que se sujetara a alguien, no impedía que acabara despatarrada en el suelo del destino cuando llegaban. Y esa ocasión no iba a ser menos. Al hijo mayor de los Matthews le entró la risa al ver a su amiga tumbada en el suelo del jardín trasero, con las piernas en alto y enseñando las enaguas que llevaba bajo su vestido color carmín. Al darse cuenta del detalle, las bajó inmediatamente, ruborizándose por completo. Jason se acercó a ella, ayudándola a levantarse.

—Mira que te tengo dicho lo que tienes que hacer—dijo mientras la levantaba y le quitaba un par de hojas y pequeñas ramitas que se le habían enredado en el pelo—. Pero nada, tú a lo tuyo.

—¡Pero si no me da tiempo a nada en tan poco tiempo!—dijo frunciendo el ceño y sacudiéndose el vestido de posibles hojas, flores o, tal vez, bichos que rondaban por la zona en ese instante—Menos mal que a estas horas no hay nadie que pueda verme hacer el ridículo.

La cara de Emilie estaba tornándose de un color similar a su vestido y a Jason le estaba costando contenerse para no soltar una tremenda carcajada. Con un pequeño movimiento de su varita, hizo levitar el baúl, que los siguió hasta la puerta de la habitación de invitados, donde habitualmente dormía la joven.

—Será mejor que descanses. Mañana será un largo día—y dicho esto, le dio un suave beso en la frente y se dirigió hasta la puerta de su dormitorio.

A la mañana siguiente, Emilie se despertó con los primeros rayos de sol que se filtraban por su ventana. Se puso en pie y corrió en su totalidad la cortina de color marfil, atándola con delicadeza para que no se soltaran y abrió la ventana para que entrara el aire matutino que desprendía aquella mañana de verano. Se vistió con lo primero que pilló y bajó hasta la cocina, donde ya se encontraba la señora Matthews preparando el desayuno.

—Buenos días, Caroline—dijo con una tímida sonrisa desde la puerta de la cocina.

—¡Emilie!—se sobresaltó la señora Matthews al ver a la joven— ¿Pero cuándo has venido? No sabía que ibas a venir hoy.

—Llegué anoche, de madrugada. No quería despertar a nadie—dijo mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas de la mesa de la cocina.

—Pues muy mal hecho. Sabes que me gusta que tengas tu recibida como te mereces—dijo depositando una bandeja repleta de tostadas—. En cualquier caso, me alegro de volver a verte, cielo—se acercó a la rubia y le dio uno de sus calurosos abrazos, como sólo ella sabía dar.

Después de desayunar y ponerles al día de todo lo que había estado haciendo hasta el momento desde la última vez que se vieron, Emilie decidió pasarse por la biblioteca en busca de algún libro que le recomendó su compañero de Hogwarts. El señor Matthews le dijo que los tenía prácticamente todos, aunque no le aseguraba a ciencia cierta de que fuese así. Mientras se hallaba en su búsqueda y captura de libros, Jason entró por la puerta sujetando algo entre las manos.

—Acaba de llegar un paquete para ti—dijo entregándoselo.

La joven, extrañada, lo cogió y lo abrió de inmediato, sorprendiéndose al instante del remitente del paquete. Abrió la carta y la leyó en voz alta.

_«Estimada señorita Applewhite:_

_Con motivo de su decimoséptimo aniversario, me he tomado la molestia de enviarle uno de los libros que le recomendé a finales del pasado curso. Recordé que no hay muchos ejemplares de este libro por Inglaterra, así que tuve la amabilidad de enviarle el único que tengo en mi poder. Sé que aún quedan unos días para su feliz día, pero no quería demorarme más en mi entrega. Espero que disfrute leyéndolo, tanto o más que yo._

_Sin más dilación, me despido aquí. Le deseo que pase un estupendo día en su cumpleaños._

_Un cordial saludo._

_**A. Dumbledore**_»

Hojeó brevemente el libro y sonrió, meneando la cabeza.

—Este Dumbledore, nunca dejará de sorprenderme—dijo chasqueando la lengua.

—Qué detalle por su parte—dijo aclarándose un poco la voz—. Aunque..., ehm..., yo...—se le notaba ciertamente nervioso y volvió a carraspear un poco—, yo también tengo algo para ti. Pensaba dártelo este sábado, pero ya que has recibido un regalo, tal vez quieras el mío.

—¡Claro que sí! Ya estoy deseando saber qué es—dijo la joven dando pequeños saltitos de alegría. Le encantaba cuando llegaba el día de su cumpleaños, porque siempre recibía regalos por parte de aquella familia.

Jason sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón un diminuto paquete cuidadosamente envuelto. Sabía que lo había hecho él, puesto que Jason era muy perfeccionista con esas cosas. Emilie lo cogió impaciente y lo abrió de inmediato. Era un pañuelo blanco con bordado azul lavanda en donde ponía las letras E.D.A.

—Vaya, me sorprende que sepas cuáles son mis iniciales—dijo entre risas, acercándose para darle un abrazo en agradecimiento—. Me encanta, en serio—y se puso de puntillas para plasmarle un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

—Bueno, recuerdo que Jim siempre solía llamarte por tu nombre completo cuando os enfadabais y eso me facilitó un poco las cosas—dijo entre carcajadas, pero la sonrisa del joven se desvaneció al recordar a su hermano pequeño—. Eso me recuerda, también tienes regalo de su parte.

Aquella noticia hizo que la sangre de Emilie se helara. De todo lo que podía esperar, eso era lo último que se le podía pasar por la cabeza.

—Tal vez no quieras recibirlo aún. Está muy reciente todo y...

—¡No!—dijo secamente la chica, haciendo retumbar la expresión por toda la estancia—Quiero saber de qué se trata.

—Sé que te estarás extrañando por lo que te acabo de decir, pero Jim me dio una caja para que te la entregara por si él no pudiera hacerlo el día en cuestión—dijo mientras se dirigía a la mesa de la biblioteca y abría uno de los cajones. De él sacó una pequeña caja color caoba que le entregó a la joven junto con un sobre—. Claro que sus motivos eran muy diferentes a...—cerró los ojos momentáneamente y tomó un poco de aire—, a lo que en verdad ocurrió.

Emilie cogió la caja visiblemente nerviosa. Jamás pensaría en que pudiera recibir un último regalo de su mejor amigo. Ahí dentro se encontró algo que no se esperaba: una snitch dorada. Al parecer, había hecho que le pusieran una cadena del mismo material que la minúscula pelota. Emilie seguía sin entender la importancia de aquel detalle. Jim tendría cientos de ellos, puesto que jugaba en uno de los mejores equipos de Quidditch de todo Reino Unido. Supuso que en la carta explicaría sus motivos y decidió abrirla de inmediato.

_«Mi pequeña princesa:_

_Imagino que si estás leyendo esto es porque no he podido entregártelo personalmente. Siento muchísimo mi ausencia, pero desde que estoy jugando con los Halcones de Falmouth apenas tengo tiempo para mi y dudo de que esté el verano en Londres por culpa de los entrenamientos. Por eso mismo le pedí a Jason que te lo entregara si se daba el caso._

_Seguramente te estarás preguntando el por qué de este regalo. Pues todo tiene su explicación. Esa snitch en cuestión, es de aquel primer partido que tuve contra los de tu casa. Recuerdo que me pediste que los dejara ganar, cosa que me pareció hasta divertida porque encima el buscador de Ravenclaw era el suplente ya que el que tenían normalmente había sufrido un accidente en los entrenamientos y estaba indispuesto. ¿Cómo esperabas que dejara ganar con semejante rival? Seríamos el hazmerreír de todo el castillo y no podía permitirlo. Y pensé que eso de que Gryffindor volviera a ganar, te sentó realmente mal, ya que, al terminar el partido, te acercaste a mi y empezaste a despotricar como jamás habías hecho antes. En un principio pensé que ese fue tu motivo, pero cuando te calmaste me confesaste que todo aquello vino porque casi me abro la cabeza contra un poste al coger la dichosa pelota y eso te hizo preocuparte demasiado por mi. Y nunca te llegué a decir que siempre me alegraba cada vez que hacías esa clase de cosas por mi. Siempre te has preocupado en que yo no me hiciera daño, siempre me hacías compañía en la enfermería cuando me rompía algo. Eso siempre es de agradecer. Y nunca he tenido ocasión de hacerlo, ya sabes que eso nunca ha sido lo mío. Gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mi. Guardé esa snitch porque me pareció especial tenerla conmigo. Y ahora te la entrego, para que te acuerdes de mi y la lleves siempre contigo, vayas a donde vayas, estés donde estés._

_Un abrazo muy fuerte._

_**Jim**»_

Emilie dobló la carta con la cara repleta de lágrimas. Dejó la caja con la snitch encima del escritorio. Se enjugó las lágrimas y frunció el ceño, evitando mirar a su amigo.

—Tenías razón, era demasiado pronto. No debí haberlo aceptado.

—¿Pero por qué? ¿Qué ocurre?—preguntó preocupado.

—Pues que le odio, eso es lo que ocurre...—dijo sin dejar de llorar.

—Emilie, yo...—comenzó a decir Jason, pero le cortó la muchacha sin dejarle terminar la frase.

—Me prometió que siempre estaría ahí para protegerme, que siempre estaríamos juntos, que jamás me dejaría, que nunca se iría de mi lado. Y no ha cumplido su promesa.

—Emilie, gracias a él no te pasó nada grave. Pudiste haber muerto si no se llega a meter en medio. Además, yo...—intentó buscar las palabras adecuadas para la ocasión, pero no supo con exactitud qué decirle—, bueno, si hay alguien con quien debes estar enfadado, es conmigo. Esa noche no debí dejarle salir de aquella manera.

—Yo no estoy enfadada contigo. Tú no tuviste la culpa de nada. Salió en mi busca, no en la tuya. Fui yo la responsable de todo. En verdad...—comenzó a llorar un poco más—en verdad con quien estoy enfadada es conmigo misma...

—Eh...—le susurró mientras se acercaba para abrazarla—. No te tortures más.

—Pero es que no entiendo por qué tuvo que hacerse el héroe.

—Pues porque antes de verte morir, prefirió ponerse él en tu lugar—suspiró levemente y miró a su amiga—. De todos modos, no debió de hacerlo. Nunca me perdonaré el no poder haber evitado la tragedia.

Jason jamás podrá olvidar las últimas palabras que su hermano le dedicó antes de su trágico final.

—_¡Jim, no lo hagas!—le gritó Jason entrando en razón a su hermano menor._

—_Lo siento hermano—le contestó, con ojos vidriosos, antes de caer finalmente al vacío._

Jason sacudió la cabeza y se separó de Emilie, dándole la espalda para no tener que encontrarse con sus ojos.

—Y por eso mismo, he aceptado una misión fuera de la ciudad—dijo con voz ronca, finalmente.

—¿Te vas? ¿Cuándo?

—Mañana. Por eso mismo he querido entregarte tus presentes. No sé cuánto tiempo estaré fuera.

—Osea, que me dejas sola. Tú también.

—No es eso, pequeña. Pero necesito hacer esto. Sino voy a volverme loco.

Emilie aceptó la situación lo mejor que pudo. Le iba a resultar bastante extraño pasar el resto del verano únicamente con los señores Matthews, pero debía ser fuerte.

—No quiero hacerte promesas que luego no pueda cumplir, pero procuraré estar aquí antes de que regreses a Hogwarts.

Pero no fue así. Al día siguiente, Emilie se despidió de su amigo con la certeza de que no le volvería a ver en una larga temporada. Tal vez era lo mejor para todos.

—Te echaré de menos—le dijo Emilie mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza.

—No creo que más que yo—se separó de ella y la miró a los ojos—. Y recuerda que, pase lo que pase, siempre estaré cuidando de ti.

Le dio un pequeño beso en la frente, se dio la media vuelta y se perdió entre las sombras de aquella noche del 9 de julio de 1897.

* * *

**NDA: El final me ha quedado incompleto, pero es que era bastante más largo y, por culpa del límite de palabras no lo pude hacer como quería. Así que lo continuaré aparte, porque me he quedado con las ganas de hacerlo. Gracias por leerme y espero que te haya gustado. :)**


End file.
